Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun
Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun (リュラリュース・スペニア・アイ・インダルン) is a naga who rules western Tob Forest. Appearance Ryraryus is a naga with the upper body of an old man. Personality Ryraryus is probably the most intelligent of the Three Monsters. Unlike Guu, Ryraryus's nature is quite discreet. He anticipated the huge power of the Ruler of the Building of Ruin and decided to ally with Guu against a common enemy. The naga mostly speaks in third person. Background For a substantial long time, he ruled the western Tob forest and was part of the status quo that kept all monster activity within it in check for countless years. Chronology The Two Leaders Arc Ainz Ooal Gown appears before the two leaders of the forest. Though Guu arrogantly shows himself before the Overlord, Ryraryus takes caution and uses his magic to turn invisible. After negotiations had failed, he witnesses Ainz's power as he annihilates Guu and his followers. At first believing he is safe from harm, he tries to use his invincibility ability to hide himself but soon finds out that is untrue as his weak cloaking magic was seen through by Ainz and Aura. Captured and restrained by Aura, she prepares to kill him, but is stopped by Ainz. Ryrayus pleads for his life, offering to be his servant. His pleads for mercy were accepted and the naga is given control over Guu's territory. Abilities and Powers Owning similar strength to Hamsuke, it seems that Ryraryus is also around level 30. Though his physical ability seems to be inferior to Guu, he can use some magic including invisibility. He can also sense the general emotions of a target. It is not clear whether this ability is a Special Talent of him or the racial trait of the Naga. Relationships Guu Guu was Ryraryus's rival, however, the naga agreed to join forces with the troll so as to stand against Nazarick. Ainz Ooal Gown As Ryraryus was the only member of Guu's party not to insult his name, Ainz Ooal Gown decided to spare the naga. Upon seeing the undead's terrifying power, he swears his allegiance to the Overlord. Aura Bella Fiora Ryraryus had remembered that the dark elves were the original rulers of the Tob Forest, and attempted to caution Guu from fighting. Trivia * If it wasn't for Ryraryus's meddling, Guu claimed that he would have invaded the ruins in the forest long ago. * He refers to himself as "This old one". Quotes * (To Ainz Ooal Gown): "This old one has a long name too. This old one is the Serpent of the West you spoke of — Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun. Oh, invader Ainz Ooal Gown. This old one thinks their brains are not matched with their bodies, but there are pros and cons to them ruling over this forest." * (To Guu) "Guu! This fellow, Ainz Ooal Gown is too unnatural! We have to work together to defeat." * (To Ainz Ooal Gown): "This old one is happy to serve under your rule! The weak submitting to the strong is only natural. This old one will brave hell for you with no hesitation!" * (To Ainz Ooal Gown): "How, how frightening. My lord, you must think that it’s fine whatever happens to this old one. My lord must regard this old one who rules the western forest on the same level as rolling stones." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Three Monsters Category:Nazarick